


Sick Grumps ABCs

by Awaiting_Friday



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Caretaker Arin, Gen, Sick Danny, Sickfic, Vomiting, emeto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awaiting_Friday/pseuds/Awaiting_Friday
Summary: You know the drill- don’t like=don’t read.It’s just a bunch of pukey!grumps fics. There’s no ships, just vomit. I can’t say how regularly I’ll update, but there will be 26 chapters when it’s done.I can’t stop people consuming this media in the ways that they want to, but before you all jump on me in the comments I’ll lay out the facts. This isn’t a kink thing for me, just a fucked up trauma coping mechanism. But if you wanna jay-o to this then that’s up to you, sugar.Thank you, and have a nice day.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Sick Grumps ABCs

**Author's Note:**

> Technically the reaction Dan is having is due to an intolerance and not an allergy, but I couldn’t think of another word for A that fit either of them and I don’t actually vibe with typical allergy reactions. If you have another idea, please feel free to drop it in the comments and I’ll give it a go.
> 
> I don’t have a beta, so it’s chill if you wanna point out mistakes.

“Jesus fuck,” Dan curled over himself, pressing his chest to his lap and letting hair tickle the knees poking out of his ripped pants. His stomach turned and complained against the extra pressure, but he refused to straighten up in favour of hugging his arms around his abdomen even tighter.

“What’s up with you?” Arin asked, pausing the game to stare at the hunched over form of his friend. Dan just groaned into the space between his knees and huffed.

“Come on, Dan, use your big boy words.” Arin snickered, and he clapped a heavy hand against the centre of Dan’s back. Dan’s whole body tensed up in response. With the air knocked right out of him, the contents of his stomach surge up towards his throat with far less warning than he would have liked. 

It was then a battle between him and his stomach to try and not puke all over the couch and floor, a battle he barely managed to win. It didn’t feel like a victory, because now his mouth tasted like puke and somehow he felt even more nauseous.

“Please don’t do that again,” he said, begged. He obviously sounded as gross as he felt, because Dan felt Arin shift away from him a couple of inches.

“Dude, you good?”

“Something’s just not sitting right. I’m gonna barf.”

Dan always said that. He said it when the controls on a game were a little too responsive and a nudge on the joystick sent his character spinning in a circle. He said it when he laughed too hard and almost fell off of his chair. Most notably, he said it when he had to put literally any amount of fast food into his mouth. 

Arin never knew if he was being serious or not.

“What, like for real?”

“Yes for real! Jesus, Arin.” there was a heavy amount of indignation to his voice, and he straightened up to glare at Arin with hard, brown eyes. Arin held up his hands in defeat.

“Shit, Dan! You always say you’re gonna throw up, how the fuck am I supposed to know when you mean it?” Arin smiled despite the defensive tone in his words, but the corners of his lips pulled down again when he watched Dan pale at an alarming rate.

“I’m gonna barf,” Dan repeated.

“You’ve said.”

“No, like, right now,” Dan’s words trailed off into a retch, a strained sort of sound that got deeper and thicker towards the end before Dan coughed and groaned and muttered “shit,” from behind a cupped hand.

“Dude, go to the bathroom!” 

“Not gonna make it” Dan spoke very slowly and with a very definite amount of urgency. He heaved again the second he stopped thinking so hard about not throwing up, a creaking protest sounding from his shoulders as they rolled forward.

When he gagged for the third time, something warm and bitter rushed into his mouth, making it burn, and Dan’s cheeks puffed as everything tried to pour out of him at once. Thin, almost completely liquid puke sprayed between his fingers and hit something plastic and hollow. It took him a few seconds to realise, graciously, that Arin had upended the trash can and pushed it under his face.

Dan would have thanked him, probably made some crack about giving him a blowjob after he had cleaned his teeth- god that would have been the funniest fucking thing he’d said all day, wouldn’t it? But he barely even had the chance to move his hand out of the way and spit out the first mouthful before more of the sludge was pushing up his throat.

Arin, though completely out of his depth, took it upon himself to gather back the unruly curls that hung around Dan’s shoulders and hold them together in a makeshift ponytail; Dan’s own hands both seemed pretty occupied right now. One of them was hanging over the bin, strings of sick dripping into the mess already at the bottom, and the other was holding the trash can to his chest.

Arin also took it upon himself to stay absolutely silent, something Dan greatly appreciated.

When he was done, after three or four minutes of constantly either throwing up, dry-heaving, or gasping for air, he set the bin onto his lap and scrubbed his clean hand over his mouth. There wasn’t much mess on his chin, but what had clung to his skin was swiftly wiped onto his jeans. He tried not to grimace as he felt the damp denim start to stick to his leg.

“That was absolutely disgusting.” Dan sniffed up, realising as soon as he did it that it was a mistake. It felt like he had just snorted chunky soup, and he found himself gaging as he tried to swallow it. He decided that his snot was never allowed to feel like that again.


End file.
